Moon Academy
by House of the Moon
Summary: Our favorite group of mistfits is enrolled in Moon Academy, a presigest supernatural school. What happens when the Edison Group find them? And will Derek ever return Chloe's feelings? Rated M for violence, cussing, main character death and future chapters
1. Prologue

-I don't own Darkest Powers and never will T_T*-

-Prologue-

"Chloe..." an eerie voice whipered my name. All around me was darkness. In that moment I knew I was dreaming the dream I had been having since it happened.

"Chloe..."

"Show yourself!" I yelled into the darkness of my dream. "If your real, _show yourself_!"

Suddenly, the black darkness abruptly turned a light gray, allowing me to see. There were still black spots here and there. There was no floor, no walls, nothing. Nothing except gray and black. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing the beautiful light pink nightgown my mother got me for Christmas before it happened. The spaggeti straps were a darker shade of pink. A loud scuffling came from my right and I swiftly turned. But, of course, there was nothing. Only more gray with spots of black.

A ice cold hand wrapped around my forearm and I was being into one of the black pits. I wanted to thrashed around like a madwomen, wanting to screech at the top of my lungs. But I couldn't. My body wouldn't move, my mouth open but nothing coming out except for a pitiful gurgling.

"Chloe," the way he said my name sent liquid ice down my spine. "You want to come with me, don't you? Or do you want your mother waiting forever?" I was trembling hard, my teeth chattering lightly. I felt his get closer to me from behind and a whimper bubbled up from my throat. I tried to stop it, but it was no use. I was terrified out of my mind. I felt his body pressed tightly agenst mine, his cool breath on my neck.

When I felt his sharp fangs dig deep into my flesh did I finally fine my voice.

"Derek!"


	2. Thoughts and Sadness

-I don't own Darkest Powers and never will T_T*-

this=story

_this=chloe's thoughts_

(this)=begining/end of flashback

-Chapter 1-

I bolted up in my bed, panting and gasping, trying to grab hold of my fading dream. When it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, I shivered. I gently touched my necklace and calmed down. I looked at my small alarm clock on my nighstand. 3:17 AM. _Great_, I thought, _now I'm never going to get to sleep_. I decided to take a shower and moved to get off my bed. When I did, the bed creaked loudly. I sharpley whipped my head to Tori, who continued to snore.

We had been at the safehouse for at least a week and a half. The other supernaturals were on a camping trip or something and after Andrew dropped us off, he ran off on his little trip. So it was just me, Derek, Simon, Tori, and a bunch of locked rooms and secret passageways.

(Flashback)

Derek and I were looking at a painting in a sitting room on the second floor when I noticed something: a little button, on the bottom corner of the painting. I looked at Derek and pushed it. The painting split apart from the middle and opened into a torch-lit hallway. We glanced at each other before walking inside. We walked to the end of the tunnle, pushed the wall, and it opened into me and Tori's bedroom. I was surprised to say the least. We'd gone all the way to the third floor. I hadn't noticed any incline upwards or anything. We turned around and went back to the sitting room. We didn't speak of it again.

(End Flashback)

I opened the door and poked my head out into the hallway, making sure no one was coming. When I was sure, I crept out on my toes, my clothing and towel draped over my arm. Walking in the safehouse was nothing like walking around in Lyle House. None of the floorboard creaked but the floor was immensly colder. The floor was ice cold under my bear feet. _I shoulda put some socks on before I left._ I walked cautiously down the hall toward the bathroom.

_We just had to be at the end of the hall, didn't we? _I thought moodily as I turned the corner. The light biege colored walls and the pinewood floors contrasted massivly to the building's outside.

Once I finally made it to the bathroom, I groaned softly. The light was on, the door closed, and the water running. _Aw man! Now I've gotta wait to take a shower._ I thought angrly. _I just want to get this fricken dye out of my hair!_ I surprised myself with my mood. I was really grumpy and lashing out on Derek on any little thing. Like the day before, I yelled at him for eating all the energy bars and stormed off, leaving Derek speechless and shocked at my outburst.

"Chloe?" I hadn't noticed the water shut off and the door open until I stood before Derek. His hair was still damp and little beads of water clung to the strands.

"Oh, sorry Derek." I whispered. "I was just waiting for the shower."

"Sorry," he rumbled. "I guess I'm making lines now, huh?" He craked a small smile and I had to chuckle at his attempt at humor.

"Not really. It's just me, you know." I smiled. "I just need to wash this dye out, _really badly_. I mean, when I got my hair in my mouth, I could taste the dye. Guess I didn't put it in right, huh?"

"Guess not." His chuckle came from deep within his chest. Me and Derek got closer while we were seperated from Tori and Simon and kept on getting closer while at the safehouse. Now, Derek was my best friend. Simon was just... a little too clingy. I mean, sure, I would always love him as a brother, but nothing more. Tori was like a very annoying, very sarcastic sister, but Derek... I figured out my feelings for Derek after we first came to the safehouse.

(Another Flashback)

We were sitting in the living room, watching Simon play video games when Derek had to get something to eat. My stomach rumbled quietly, so quiet only Derek and I could hear it. Simon was so engrossed in his game not to notice our absence.

When we reached the walk-in pantry, I tripped over a piece of wood on the bottom of the frame. Derek's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up. I turned around in his arms and looked him in his beautiful, shining eyes.

"Th-thank you Derek." I cursed my evil studdering. He looked back at me intensly, making my throat go dry, my heart beat faster. I finally reconized this feeling: love.

"Welcome." he muttered as he let go. Derek walked pasted me into the pantry and grabbed us two cans of chicken noodle soup. We walked back into the kitchen and started preparing our lunch. When it was done we sat across from each other, Derek inhaling his food and me eating it slowly.

"Why do you eat so fast?" I accidently questioned out loud. I had been thinking the question and it automaticly flew out of my mouth.

"Don't know." he shrugged. "Guess it's my werewolf thing." I giggled at that. Derek could be funny when he wanted to be. I loved that side of him.

"Whatever, Derek. You know its just _your_ thing. No one can eat as fast, or as _much_, as you do!" I joked.

He accually laughed! I just tried my little thing at being funny, but I didn't think he'd accually laugh!

Just then Simon walked in, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a laughing Derek and a giggling me.

"Oh my God, its the Apocolisp! Run for your lives, Derek's accually laughed!" Simon yelled, playfully running around in cirlces before settling on bolting into the pantry to pretend to hide.

"S'okay, Simon! I'm done laughing." Derek said, chuckling quietly so only I could hear. I gave him a bright smile before Simon walked in.

"Phew, I thought it was the end of the world! Thank God I was wrong!" He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, pretending to clear his sweat.

Derek just continued to eat while I laughed at Simon and Derek's expressions. Simon's was one of mock reliefe while Derek pouted. If I was being honest with myself, I'd say Derek looked down right adorable while pouting. Mother Nature seemed to have giving him a break; his face cleared up and his looked hair less greasy, shinier. His bangs grew out and were now covering his eyes, as the rest of his hair went just a little past his shoulders.

"So I'm not suppossed to laugh now? What else can't I do? Eat like I do?" He looked at me, jutting his lower lip and his chin quivering. _He looks so CUTE!_ I thought with a girlish giggle.

I quickly got up and walked over to Derek, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders. I got shocked looks from both Derek and Simon. But Simon's looked was tinged with jealously.

"Aww, it's okay, Derek!" I said, sounding like I was trying to comfort someone. "You're _deffinatly_ allowed to laugh and eat whenever you want!"

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around my back. I lifted my head to see Simon had left. _He probably went to go play his game,_ I thought. Derek suddenly stood up, bringing me with him. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and held on tightly.

"Chloe, why are you holding on so tight? Are you afraid I'm going to drop you?" He asked, laughing at my expression.

"Well, I really don't want to fall six feet off the ground so, yeah, I don't want you to let go." I said, looking over my shoulder to look at the ground.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to put you back down again, right?" He asked, lowering into his chair while loosening his grip on my back. By the time I knew it, I was sitting in his lap, Santa style, with my arms around his neck and his arms pressed lightly on my back.

I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine with such intensity that I wanted to kiss him. He broke the gaze between us and lifted me off him, unclamping my hands from around his neck in the process.

"I'll see ya later Chloe." He said quietly as he left.

"Yeah, see ya." I hated the way my voice sounded. It broke twice because of the intense pain and hollowness of when he left. I quietly went up the two flights of stairs and fell into my bed, tired and crying.

(End Flashback)

Derek walked past me into the hall so I could go into the bathroom. "Thanks." I mumbled. He shot me a confused look.

"Chloe, why do you sound so sad?" He quirked his head to the side slightly, looking like a confused puppy.

"Oh, it-it's nothing Derek." I could feel my face starting to heat up. "I'll see you later." I quickly said, hurrying into the bathroom and locking the door. I leaned agenst it and waited to hear him walk away. When I didn't, I unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He was gone. _Stupid werewolf thing._ I thought.


	3. Autumn Twilight and Smiles

-I don't own Darkest Powers and never will T_T*-

this=story

_this=Chloe's thoughts_

(this)=begining/end of flashback

-Chapter 2-

After my shower, I had successfully washed all the horrible black dye out. As I dressed, I wondered what we were going to do today. Would the others come back soon? When would we meet them? Would they be kind and understanding, or cruel and mean? All these thoughts were running through my head at once until I noticed a white box on the counter. It read in black curly letters 'Autumn Twilight.' I gasped at the beautiful color on the model; it was a copper color, so shiny and sleek.

As I applied it to my hair, I wondered who could've gotten this for me. _Could it have been Andrew? Maybe, but I doubt it. I mean, he doesn't even know me. So it has to be either Simon, Tori, or Derek. Tori would never buy me anything because she hates me and Simon doesn't know this is the color I've always wanted my hair to be. The only people who know are Dad, Aunt Lauren, and..._

I bolted upright as I figured it out._ Derek!_ I thought happily. He was the only other person who knew my little secret! _But wait,_ I thought suddenly._ HOW did he get this, though?_ My thoughts were cut short by a loud banging on the door.

"Chloe!" Tori. I should have guessed. "Hurry up, your not the only one who needs to shower!"

Sighing, I finished my hair, sqeezing the strands dry with my towel and looked. I accually look pretty, like a real teenager. It looked alot better than the red dye I applied at school. My hair hung in copper curls down to my chest and made my eyes shine.

I opened the door and heard a gasp. Tori was staring at me, hand over open mouth, staring at my hair.

"Where did you get that dye?" Tori asked slowly, anunciating every word pefectly. She looked shocked at my hair color.

"I found it on the counter and I figured since I'm the only one who accually has to change her look it's mine." I just shrugged, hoping to come off like I don't care.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. She stepped to the side so I could leave the bathroom. After I moved, she quickly rushed inside and shut the door.

As I walked down the winding staircase, I thought about Tori's reaction to my hair. Why did she seem so shocked, and when she went into the bathroom, why was she suddenly quiet?

My thoughts were cut short by Derek meeting me at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and gave a much smaller smile in return. It wasn't really rare anymore that I got to see a little smile on Derek's face when we're together. But it dissapears quickly when Simon or Tori come running up to us.

"Hey Derek. What time is it?" I asked quickly.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe." he chuckled. He quickly looked at his newly aquired watch. "It's almost eleven oclock, girl! Does it normally take you this long to shower?"

I stared at him, looking sheepish. "Yeeaaaahhh..." I drawed out the word.

He laughed at my expression. I loved hearing him laugh, almost as much as I loved seeing him smile. A true smile, not the little wimpy ones he always uses. I had only seen this smile once, after his last partial Change in the forest by the Safe House.

"Sup Chloe," greeted Simon suddenly. I jumped about a mile into the air.

"Simon!" I yelled. "You scared the crap out of me!" I crossed my arms over my chest and started pouting.

Simon laughed even harder than he was before while Derek just reassuringly wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I uncontiously leaned against him while Simon calmed down. He just gave Derek a look before he walked away.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Derek asked eagerly. I just nodded and we set off toward the kitchen with his arm wrapped around my shoulders and me leaning slightly into him.


	4. Anger and Andrew

-I don't own Darkest Powers and never will T_T-

this = story

_this = Chloe's mthoughts_

(this) = beginning/ending of a flashback

-Chapter Three-

After breakfast, Derek and I decided to go watch TV in the living room. I never really liked this room. It had dark purple walls, a shade so dark it was almost black, but not quite. The beautiful cherry oak hardwood floors were perfect but also went with the gothic theme of the room. The large 72" HD TV hung on the wall, a window on one side of it and a few dozen black and white photos on the other. None of us, except for Andrew, knew who the people in the pictures were. He said when everyone returned they would help him explain everything about anything they could. The designer black leather couches were spotless, the silver frame gleeming in the late morning light streeming through the window. There was also a new silverish-whitish Apple desktop in the corner by a large, overstuffed bookshelf.

I didn't even notice that we had sat down or that Derek had wrapped his arm around my shoulders again.

"Hey Chloe?" I jumped at his voice. Even though it was soft and quiet for a change it still startled me. "What's got you thinking so hard?" He smirked at my exspression, his eyes gleeming with amusment.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much this room kinda creeps me out." I shrugged. "I mean, its not eveywhere you see a totally decked out Gothic masion in the middle of nowhere with a really creepy looking living room and all the other rooms are normal." I looked into his eyes just as a grin spread slowly across his face. Over the past few weeks, Derek had loosened up significantly. By that I mean he was almost always found with a smile or laughing, instead of his usual scowl and sarcastic remarks. Sometimes, when someone really ticked him off, and usually that person was either me or Tori, he would return back to his brooding self.

"So, this room scares you Chloe? I didn't know. I guess then we should leave, huh?" His gaze was starting to make me nervous.

Out of nowhere, I was off the couch and sailing through the air towards the celing. I screamed as I started to fall and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But instead of feeling the wood of the floor, I felt something warm and strong wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Derek laughing his head off. I guessed he would've been doubled over if he wasn't holding me.

The only reason I didn't hit my head on the celing was because it was _really_ high. It was at least half of a cathedral building's celing. When I first inspected it, I discovered that the celing went all the way up to the third floor. I was amazed at how high someone would build such a room ment only for sitting and drinking tea back when it was made.

By the time Derek had calmed down enough to talk coherently, I was royally pissed. I screeched "Derek!" and stomped out of the room, up the stairs with him hot on my heels with apologies.** (A/N: by the way, tori&simon are in the backyard during all of this.)**

Once I reached the staircase leading to the third floor, I spun so quickly that I caught him off guard. I inwardly smirked at his pleading exspression.

"Derek," I said slowly, menecingly. "Why did you do that? That was really scary and mean! I mean, you could've missed and I could've-" I was broken off by Simon clomping up the stairs behind Derek.

"Sup, guys," he greeted. I glanced at Derek and my face fell. He was back to his jerkie self.

"Hey Simon." I said, faking my cheeriness. He gestured for me to sit on the stairs while he continued to talk. I just complied, having nothing better to do.

"So Chloe, I heard there was going to be a movie on tonight. Do ya wanna watch it with me? I hear it's good." He sounded so hopeful, so innocent that I had to agree. Then he started rambling on about some zombie movie in the threatres. This brought me back to Lyle House, when Simon tried cheering me up about the zombie incedent by talking and joking about it. Then I remembered why I needed cheering up in the first place. How Derek, my best friend, had been there to help me through it. This thought made me smile.

"Chloe? Chloe? Are you even listening?" I was broken from my trip down memory lane by Simon's franticly waving hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry Simon." I then relized that Derek had left. "Excuse me." I just got up and left, off to find Derek.

* * *

Much later, I found Derek in his room. I had looked everywhere but there. The thought just didn't occure to me that maybe, just maybe, he would be in a place of rest. Duh, Chloe.

He was laying down on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, clearly lost in thought. I was accually surprised when he didn't here me coming in.

"Boo!" I yelled, jumping on him. I successfully scared Derek Souza. I felt so proud.

"Damn, Chloe. Are you trying to give me a heartattack?" He mocked anger but he was clearly shocked that I scared him, even a little bit.

"So, what's gotcha thinkin' so hard?" I sat on the bottom of his bed, sitting Indian style. He copied me on the other end.

"Well," He drawed out. Appearently, he didn't want to talk about it right now. I held up my hand, telling him to stop.

"Derek, you don't have to tell me now. You can when you're ready, okay?" He smile in thanks.

Suddenly, we heard the front door swing open and a stampede of footsteps followed.

"Kids!" Andrew called. "Can you come down here?"

"Guess that's our que." Derek joked. I smiled.

"Guess so." We both got up and left together, walking down the stairs side by side. We met Simon and Tori at the bottom.

"Where's-" Tori was cut off by Andrew calling from the livingroom.

"In here kids." Andrew called from the living room. We all walked in and found him sitting on one of the chairs, flanked by people on either side.

"I have something to tell you kids."


	5. Vampires, demons, and werewolves, oh my!

-I don't own Darkest Powers and never will T_T;-

**Previously**

"In here kids." Andrew called from the living room. We all walked in and found him sitting on one of the chairs, flanked by people on either side.

"I have something to tell you kids."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

**-Chapter 4-**

As we all waited for Andrew to continue explaining, I found myself looking at the people behind him. There were five of them, three girls and two boys.

One of the girls had long black hair reaching her waist and electric blue eyes. The next girl was shorter than the first, but not by much. She had shoulder length brown hair and onxy eyes. Both of these girls had a beautiful tan. Finally, the last girl had boy short blond hair and neon purple bangs covering her left eye. Inspecting the I could see, she had golden eyes tinged with silver.

The boys were the complete oppisite to the girls. The girls, on one hand, were all completly different, their own looks. The boys, on the other hand, were twins. They both had snow white skin with matching orange-red hair sticking up in all places. The both had the same mischivous grins and they both wore the exact same clothes. The only difference was their eyes. The boy on my left had green eyes speckled with brown. But his brother, the boy on my right, had...

Red. A bloodred color, so mesmerizing, I couldn't help but stare. Suddenly, he winked and, of course, I blushed.

"So guys, these are the other residents. I know you will be kind and respectful toward them." Andrew stated, giving Derek a pointed glare.

"Ladies, introduce yourselves." Andrew said with a sweeping of his arm toward the exotic girls. The first who spoke was the girl with brown hair.

"Hi, my name's Christina Morley, Nina for short, I'm 19, and I'm a Agito Half Demon." Nina gave a little curtsy in the short hot pink mini skirt she was wearing.

"Sup, I'm Jessica Sanchez, I'm 25, and I'm a Aqua, a water demon." The girl with the long black hair, or Jessica, waved and smiled a bit.

Suddenly, the twins started speaking. The boy with the hazel eyes on the left spoke first.

"Aloha, I'm Jacob Marley-" Suddenly, his brother cut in."-And I'm Drake Marley." Then, as creepy as it was, they both talked in unison, like they rehersed it. "We're twins." Jacob then spoke. "I'm a necromancer." Then Drake spoke. "I'm a vampire." They both grinned as Tori and I dropped our jaws. Then they continued, in unison again. "We're both 17." The last person was the blond girl with purple bangs.

"I'm Tahisha Valles, I'm 18, and I'm a werewolf." I was stunned. The only female werewolf! Standing right infront of us! I snuck a quick peek at Derek and found he was shocked too.

"Really?" Simon asked. Tahisha just glared at him and grunted in responce.

Andrew then looked at us expetently. Tori, of course, went first.

"Hi. My name is Tori. My birthname is Victoria Enwright. Call me Victoria and you will lose your toung, litterally." She shot everyone an intense glare. "I'm 15 and I'm a witch altered by the Edison Group."

"Hey, I'm Simon Bae. I'm 16 and I'm a sorcerer." He gave a hundred-watt smile and then looked at his brother.

"Derek. I'm 16. I'm a werewolf." Derek rumbled. I saw him shoot a quick look at me and smiled when he saw I was trying not to laugh. His tough-guy extierior didn't scare me. It only made me laugh.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Saunders. I'm 15 and I'm a geneticly altered necromancer." I blushed when Drake kept staring at me. Derek noticed this and growled very low. He moved to stand closer to me.** (A.N. I thought this might help visualize. the order is: on the right side; tori, simon, derek, chloe, andrew. on the left side; jessica, nina, tahisha, drake, jacob.)**

"So guys," Andrew took a fleeting look at us girls. "And girls, I guess you all want to see your rooms now, right?" We all nodded, except Derek. He just grunted, which made me giggle.

As we all ascended the stairs, I felt something cold and hard wrap around my wrist. I let out a squeek and quickly spun around to face the one and only Drake Marley.

"Oh, hi Drake. Are you trying to kill me?" I asked jokingly and we went back to the ground level.

"Now, if I was trying to kill you, who would I get to see blush such a pretty color as your's?" I, of couse, blushed at his compliment. Drake raised my hand as he bent his head to place a short, sweet kiss atop it. Suddenly, there was a low, menecing growl coming from directly behind me.

"Hey Derek." I greeted without even turning my head. Drake looked at me quizzicly and then his beautiful face slipped into a mock pout.

"How come when I try to say 'hi,' you jump, but when you even _feel_ his presents, you don't even have to look?" I just laughed at him while Derek just smiled and came over to stand next to me.

"Well, Drake, me and Derek have been through a lot these past couple weeks and even though he can be a pain in the neck," I jabbed him in the hip while he just laughed. "He's my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without him." I turned my head and smile at him. When I turned to look at Drake again, I noticed he had this knowing look in his eye.

"Drake! Chloe! Derek!" Jacob came running up to us. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Andrew wants us in the library for 'meeting' about what happened to ya'll." I relised something that differed between the twins; Drake had a Bostonian accent while Jacob had a Southern drawl.

* * *

When we all walked into the library, I took in the look of the room. Forest green walls with tan color moulding, black, fluffy carpete, bookcases filled to the max, a giant fireplace on the right wall, and black leather couches and chairs.

Tori, Simon, Jessica, and Nina were all sitting on one of the couches. Andrew was sitting in one of the chairs. Tahisha was sitting on the middle cushion of a couch, so the twins decided to join her, one sitting on either side. The only place left to sit was a comfortable looking loveseat. Derek and I just sat down and tried to get comfortable for the long afternoon of storytelling that they would have to be doing.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._**

**Hey guys. sorry it took so long to update lately. You see, i don't have wirless internet so I have one of those chip things where you stick it in the computer and you wait for it to load you internet connection. you can take 'em out whenever you want. so my sister has been being more evil than usual because she would randomly burst in the computer room while i'm about to post a chapter and she would litterally steal the chip right from the computer!!!**

**Well enough about my devil-spawn of a sister... teehee uuuummmm please review! i feed my reviews to my already x-treamly low self-confidence...**


	6. Don't Go

-I don't own Darkest Powers and never will T_T*-

**Previosly**

Tori, Simon, Jessica, and Nina were all sitting on one of the couches. Andrew was sitting in one of the chairs. Tahisha was sitting on the middle cushion of a couch, so the twins decided to join her, one sitting on either side. The only place left to sit was a comfortable looking loveseat. Derek and I just sat down and tried to get comfortable for the long afternoon of storytelling that they would have to be doing.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Chapter 5

After all of us, except me, had gone through the storytelling, it was the older residents' turn. Nina started first.

"I was 16 when I found out I was a supernatural. I used to live in Whitman, Massachusetts, where I was born and raised. I was the most popular, beautiful, and smartest girl you could have for a daughtor. One day, in my senior year in high school, my parents died with my little brother and twin sister Emily. I was there too. They were in a carcrash. Apperently, Christopher, my younger brother, was having trouble calming down in the car. So my mom and dad hummed a lulliby for him. They were both looking at him; Dad was turned around and so was Mom. Emily was fast asleep in the seat infront of me. We had a minivan because we had so many kids. When they turned around, a giant 16-wheeler swerved into our lane. When it h-hit us, my parents, Christopher, and Emily d-d-died upon impact. I was sitting alone in the third row so I only had some broken bones." Nina had tears dripping down her porceline face. I was crying too, because it reminded me so much of my mother's death.

"After I was released from the hospital," she continued. "I ran from the parking lot and down to the river in between these two rockwalls. I would always go there when I was upset. As dropped down onto my knees to cry, a spurt of tiny rocks randomly hit my head. Me, being stupid and young enough, thought that was just another jelous and hurtful teenager. When it happened the third time, I snapped and raised my head to tell him or her to go away. Only then did I realize that _I_ was the one pouring pebbles on myself. I grabbed my cellphone and called one of my parents' old friends: Andrew." She turned to Andrew to give a loving, sisterly smile. " When I told him where I was and gave his the gist of what happened by the river, he came to pick me up. He drove me all the way here while I told him exactly what happened. There I met Drake and Jacob. And that's it." Nina finished with a kinda watery smile.

"I'll go next, Andrew." Jessica volenteared. He knodded solmly.

"I was pretty much the complete oppisite of little Nina here." Jess started. "In my hometown of Atlanta, Georgia, I was the outcast of my school life. People wouldn't generally talk to me, unless they were forced to. Not even the teachers would take notice of me, like they were too good to acknowledge someone like me. I was an orphan and I lived in a Chatholic orphanage run by nuns. Even the children there didn't like me enought to talk to me. I was the girl who blending into the shadows." Jess had a very sad look in her eyes but was matched by longing.

"In my junior year of college, I finally found a friend. His name was Lucas Birchington and he was my best friend. He took me to the Parting Dance in June and I realized I had fallen in love with him. By the end of my senior year, I was engaged." Tori, Nina, and I all looked on with 'Awwwww's softly chourusing through us.

"On the day I was to be married, though, a group of rouge Dragar, earth and fire hybrids, came onto the gazeebo me and my fiancee were talking in. They killed him and took me into the nearby woods. You see, their bites contain a certain venom that can knock you out. A few of them tried to bite me and only one of the five of them slightly grazed my exposed theigh with his teeth. This got me very angery and scared, therefore having adlineane pump through my veins. Suddenly, giant gyzers of hot water sent of five of the unlucky bastards, pardon my French, into the air and away from me. I didn't know what happened so I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Somewhere along the way, I must've tripped and hit my head on something beacuse I blacked out. Andrew later found me on a hunting trip with his friend Kit." Here, me, Simon, Derek, and Tori gasped at Derek and Simon's father's name.

"They brought me here and I then met Andrew's late wife, Ophelia. She was a beautiful young woman. So kind. But I've been here, watching my makeshift family grow and grow." Jessica finished with a motherly smile at all the occupants, including us.

"Uh, guys?" Drake innterupped, looking at his watch. "Guess what time it is?" Derek looked at his watch and showed it to me. The tiny writing said 11:54 PM. Andrew just clapped his hands loudly, making me jump.

"Okay guys," he looked at me, Drake, Jacob and Tahisha. "We'll hear your stories tomorrow. Is that alright?" We all just nodded our heads. Andrew smiled.

Derek stood up and offered to help me. I took his outstretched hand and was helped pulled up. Derek held on to my hand a heartbeat longer than nessisary. I was kinda sad that he didn't figure out my feelings for him yet.

We all left the library, suddenly tired as we saw how late it was. When I passed the twins, they both gave me the same knowing smirks, like they know something I didn't. I yawned next to Derek. We were still standing outside the Library door.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked. _He was accually thinking I was going to reject him? Pssshh, please!_ I thought happily.

"Sure, Derek." I smiled a halflidded, tired grin before I was scooped up into his strong arms. A few minutes later I looked around and saw we were in my hallway. Derek somehow opened the door. I was on the brink of unconiousness when I was set on my bed.

The last thing I remembered was gripping Derek's shirt tighter and whispering something like"Don't go."


	7. Nina and Jessica: Fight To the Finish!

Disclaimer: Me: Hey Chloe.

Chloe: Huh? Oh! Hi. -starts staring off into space-

Me: Got Derek on the mind?

Chloe: -looks disbelieving and shocked- How...?

Me: Ya know, you should hang out with Simon more... He's better than Derek. -joking twinkle in eyes-

Chloe: Oh yeah? Well... YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS!!!! -triumphant grin-

Me: But I do own the plot and Tahisha, Jessica, Jacob, Drake, and Nina...

Chloe: Well... whatever! -storms away-

Me: -looks at you guys- She does know I was just joking, right?

* * *

**Previously**

The last thing I remembered was gripping Derek's shirt tighter and whispering something like "Don't go."

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._**

**Chapter 6**

Running. I was running in a dark forest, running from something evil. I don't know how I could see where I was going or even think of how fast I was going but I didn't care. I just had to get away from the thing chasing me.

I stopped in a circular, moonlit meadow. There were flowers everywhere; it was so peaceful, I just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. Suddenly, I hear twigs snapping and crackling all around me. The edges of the meadow burst into 6 foot flames. I looked around and saw a bunch of people I didn't know. It looked like there was two groups. I thought that because it looked like there was an invisible line cutting directly across the center of it. People were standing on the oppisite side of the line as well as behind me. As I looked at the opposing group ahead, I saw Dr. Davidoff and Mrs. Enright. I knew for a fact then that this was a war between supernaturals and the Edison Group. Looking to my left, I finally noticed Tori. She and Simon were holding hands and glaring hot enough to rival the flames around us. Looking to my right, I saw Andrew, Drake, Jessica, Nina, Jacob, Derek... and me.

I was standing next to Derek on the end of the front line. We were also holding hands but we had done that enough anyway that it didn't mean any other way but friendship and comfort. Like you were going to be there for the other, no matter what.

Dr. Davidoff stepped forward coming closer to what I could see now was a barrier. It was swirling blue and purple. Looking around, I tried to find the person manafesting it. Studying everyone, I noticed Tori looking strained the most. _Tori..._ I thought.

"Children," Dr. Davidoff said. A series of hard looks and growls (Derek, Tahisha, some blonde boy) was from everyone in our little group. It was true that we were children by age but we were definatly more mature than anyone our ages. Over the last few weeks of running, being captured and then running again, our maturity level increased to about a person of 30.

"We don't want to fight you," Davidoff continued. "We just want to make sure that your powers are not increasing out of control. That's all. We don't want to hurt you-"

"Hurt us?" the other me interupted. She looked completely pissed off. "I think it's the other way around,

_Marcel_!" I spit his name out with venom I didn't know I possessed. I was glaring at him just as hard as my friends, my _family_. The teenagers in the back were glaring just as hard.

"Now now young Chloe," Davidoff started wagging a finger, like scolding a young child. "You don't want to use that tone of voice with me now, do you?"

"Leave her alone, Marcel!" someone suddenly yelled to my right. Quickly turning to look, I gasped. Standing there was Aunt Lauren, looking sort of translucent. Davidoff didn't even turn his head. In fact, now that I noticed it, _no one_ turned to look at her. Only I did and Jacob...

_No..._

* * *

"Chloe!" someone yelled right next to my ear, jerking me awake. The ringing in my ear was extreamly annoying.

"Sorry." said my assulter. Looking up, I saw green eyes.

"Yeah, sorry don't cut it." I mumbled. "What's up, Derek?"

"It's time." was all he said. I looked up, worried and kinda scared. It was time to talk to Andrew about what to do about our training.

"Really?" I squeaked. He knodded and started walking toward the door. Then he turned aound right infront of the door, opening it slightly.

"I'll be waiting outside your door so hurry up and get changed." Derek ordered. I gave him a mock salute.

"Yes sir!" He turned and chuckled. "What am I ever gonna do with you?" he asks me, still slightly shaking from his laughter.

"Chairish and worship? Duh." I replied seriously. I put on a silly face with my tounge hanging out and my eyes crossed. This time he openly laughed. _I'll never get enough of him,_ I thought dreamily. As I swung my legs over the side of my bed, Derek suddenly started _blushing_. That's right people, _blushing_. Confusion definatly dominated my face.

"What's wrong, Derek?" I asked worriedly, standing automaticly.. His eyes roamed over my body and I shivered at his intense gaze.

"U-uuhh..." was all he said. _Wow,_ I thought._ He can't even form coherent sentences._ Suddenly he raised his arm, pointing to my chest. _Oh no..._

I looked down and blushed so red a tamato would be jealous. My white tanktop was hanging low on my chest, showing the small amount of cleavage I had. The right strap was falling down my shoulder. My pink boy shorts were resting on my hips. They decided to show my purple with white bunnies underwear.

Looking back at Derek, my face grew redder, if possible. For it was plausible that Derek had a very _large_ bump on the front of his jeans. He scrambled out of my room as fast as he legs could carry him. I just sat down on the edge of the bed, still blushing. There was a loud _BANG!_ as a door slammed shut. _That sounded like it came from the bathroom... Eeep!_

Probably going to die of embaressment, I changed into a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt. You see, today we were going to start our training, one way or the other. I would be working with Jake, Tori would be working with Jessica and Nina, Simon would be working with Andrew, seeing as he's a sorcerer too, and finally Derek would be working with Tahisha. Drake would just be going around and helping anyone with anything he could. We all found out, and I do mean_ all_, that Nina was half witch. The frilly and vibrant girl would be teaching Tori all about her magic while Jess showed her physical things like self-defence. Jess was a thrid degree blackbelt in Karate, Ti Jitsu, and Brazilian Kung Fu. And _damn_ could she kick ass! It was proved at lunchtime yesterday...

_(begin flashback)_

"Drake, stop! That's gross!" Nina.

"Drake, man, that's nasty." Simon.

"Ew." Tahisha.

"Drake Marley! Jacob, stop your brother please." Jessica.

"What? I have to have this! This is why I don't eat with you guys." Drake.

All of this was heard inside the kitchen. Derek and I looked at each other and we walked into the room. Jessica, Jacob, Tori, Simon and Nina were in all corners of the room, trying to get farther and farther away from the table. Sitting at it, of course, was Drake. And he had something on a plate infront of him.

"Hey guys." Drake greeted casually. He waved his hand at us and I noticed it was red. Upon further inspection, I saw it was blood.

"Drake?" Derek said anxiously. I walked over to Drake and bent down on one knee infront of him.

"Ohmigod Chloe! Of course I'll marry you!" Drake exclaimed happily. He pretended to wipe away an invisible tear with his bloodied hand. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up and give me your hand." I ordered. Drake obediantly gave me his hand. From what I could see, there was no cut. This puzzled me on end. "I had to cut open my palm." he said. "I had to use the blood." I nodded my head in understanding. He was a vampire. Something that doesn't cease to amaze me. At least he wasn't some whiny, masochistic vampire that really annoying. **(-coughcough-Edward-coughcough- lol)**

"I heal fast. Accually, shouldn't you know that? I mean, wolfboy over here heals faster than I do." He jeked his chin in Derek's direction. I walked over to stand next to him.

"Drake, what were y'all arguin' 'bout anyway?" I asked. Drake and Derek just looked at me while everyone else followed Drake with their eyes, staying as far away from him as possible. "What?"

Derek was the one to answer my question. "You sounded kinda Southern." He gave me a 'WTF?' look and then looked away. Drake just kept staring at me. I blushed alittle from Derek's look and Drake's unwavering gaze. "You know, you kinda sound like me." Jacob randomly said. Looking back on what I said, I realized that he was right. I sounded Southern. Huh, weird.

"Yeah, I've probly hung around Nina and Jake too much." I rubbed the back of my neck. It was a habbit. Every time I get stressed or embaressed, I rub my neck. I laughed weakly. "Hey!" Nina shouted from the farthest corner away from me. I just smiled and asked Drake what happened.

"Well," he drawled. "I was making a sandwhich and evereyone wanted to see what I ate and I was like 'No guys it's gross' and they were all like 'no it won't be gross' and I was like 'but I have to use blood' and they were like--" I cut him off with a sharp twist of my wrist.

"Okay, I get it." I said. Looking to the table, I accually looked at Drake's food. It _did_ look gross. It was a chicken patty with mayo slabbed on it. There was a toothpick with a green olive sticking out of the top of the bread. And it was completely soaked in blood. Covered so the bread was a complete pink; not one speck of white was showing. My face must have betrayed my disgust because Derek started chuckling and Drake started pouting.

"It's not funny! There's three reasons why it looks like that. One, I like chicken patties with mayo. So what? Sue me." Once again, I rolled my eyes at Drake's childishness.

"Two," he continued. "I'm a vampire. Duh, I have to have blood." he shot an accusing look at the ones cowering still in the corners. "And three, it's been sitting there for at least 15 minutes, so all the blood as soaked into the bread. So now if you don't mind, I'm going to eat my lunch now." he finished. Just as he picked up the disgusting thing on his plate, Derek grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the room. Halfway up the stairs, you could hear screams and running footfalls coming from below, along with Drake's muffled "I told you so."

I turned to look at Derek. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Just doin' what I can. I mean, it is my job to save you, right?" he joked. I returned his smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I replied. Suddenly, there was a loud crash downstairs. Derek and I looked at each other before sprinting down the stairs and the hallway into the dining room. But the sight we saw was definatly not what we expected.

Jessica was sitting on Jacob's back on the floor, holding his right arm in a painful position while the other was slapping the ground in defeat. She stood up and also helped the blushing Jacob up. He bent down to wipe invisible dirt from his jeans, trying unsuccessfully to hide his furious blush.

"Jake," Jess said, wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck once he stood up. "You should know not to piss me off. It never ends well. You've seen me in PE; I kicked those guys' asses."

"I know Jessy. I just love seeing you like that." Jake replied, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. The scene was so loving, so intament that I had to look away, my heart aching for something like that with Derek.

"What's going on? What was that crash?" Andrew yelled, bursting into the room. Everyone turned to look at him. "Nothing!" we all chorused. Then he looked at Jess and Jake still holding each other intamently and raised an eyebrow. They just smiled and walked out hand in hand.

Soon after, everyone else walked out but me, Derek and Andrew. Just as Derek opened his mouth to speak, there was yelling down the hall. We all rolled our eyes and walked toward the commotion.

"Ohmigod Jessica! What's your problem? You're such a fricken bitch!" shouted Nina. Just as we walked in, Jake push Jess behind him in a protective stance.

"Hey now--" Andrew was cut off by Nina. It was like he wasn't even there.

"You just wanted to date Jake because _I _wanted to! Sometimes, I just wanna fricken rip your head off! I thought you were my friend but I guess you're just one of those stupid bimbos that try to steal other people's men!" When Nina ended, breathing like she just ran the marathon, she slapped Jessica right across the face. Shock was definatly everyone's dominant emotion.

Before anyone could even take another breath, Jess grabbed Nina's hand roughly and twisted her so her arm was in a simaler position Jake's had been earlier, flipped her and dropped her on the floor. Then she and Jacob left, going upstairs to their shared bedroom. Everyone just stared until I started laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I just shook my head and grabbed Derek's hand. We left together.

_(end flashback)_

I was snapped out of my memories of Derek by loud yelling coming from down the hall. I tiptoed out into the hallway and followed the noise. I stopped right outside the library. It sounded like two people were in there, not the five I imagened.

"Andrew! They can't go there, they'll be murdered!" Hmm, that sounded like Tahisha. I wondered what she was talking about.

"It doesn't matter. They have to go. Have you heard Chloe scream at night? I've went in there multiple times with Derek to see if anyone's hurting her. But it was always her dreams, nothing else. I would leave and Derek would sit by her bed all night holding her hand, leaving after dawn." Andrew responded seriously. Tahisha was quiet for a few moments before she spoke.

"Andrew," she said softly. "I _do_ hear her scream. And it kills me to know that I can do something to help but not allowed to do it. I'm a leagal adult now, Andrew. I know you still see me as that little 10 year old girl you met in the ally, but I'm not her anymore. I'm older and stronger and can take care of myself. I'll enroll her myself if you won't do it. I know what happened to her mother also." With this I gasped quietly. She couldn't know about Mom, she just couldn't. I didn't even know until a few days ago.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Valles? What happened to her, if you know everything about young Chloe Saunder's life.. Tell me what happened." Andrew said sarcasticly. He didn't expect an answer and neither did I. And it certainly wasn't the one she gave.

"She was murdered." She said quietly. Tahisha sounded like she was going to cry. "She was murdered by a vampire."

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._**


	8. Author's Note SORRY!

Hey what's up you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation! School was out and I went snowbording and saw my BFF/BF for the first time in 2 months. But I'm back now. And your gonna get 1 chap. tonight and 1 tomorrow, and thats a defin!

But can u guys PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE review more? I know, I know, I'm being a review-whore again, but they make me smile and make me want to update more. Reviews are the logs to my fire. Stop choppin' the logs and the fire'll go out! And then you'll be cold... and bored... having nothing to do but stare at the empty fire pit... thinking about going to cut logs but too lazy to do it...

Sorry... had a moment there.

OH! I have a Twitter... can someone help me know how to use it??? Please?

So I guess thats it... Bye-bye!!!


	9. Glowing and Dangerous

Hey guys. Sorry I havn't updated in soo long... i was on vacation. We went to Colorado and OMG it was beautiful. So I'm sorry, but I'm gonna apologize with two, that's right, _TWO_ updates. So me and my friend Tahisha are doin a science report... No she's not Tahisha Valles but that is her name... she's just not a white girl... no offense.

Disclaimer: Me: So animals can get schizophrenia?

Tahisha: Yeah. Hold on a second, where did you hear about this anyway?

Me: From the Darkest Powers Series...

Tahisha: Oh... you mean the one you don't own?

Me: -runs away crying-

* * *

**Previously:**

"Oh yeah, Ms. Valles? What happened to her, if you know everything about young Chloe Saunder's life.. Tell me what happened." Andrew said sarcasticly. He didn't expect an answer and neither did I. And it certainly wasn't the one she gave.

"She was murdered." She said quietly. Tahisha sounded like she was going to cry. "She was murdered by a vampire."

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._**

I didn't stick around to hear anything else. Tears were streaming down my face. My broken sobs racked my body. The first door I saw I ran through, throwing myself into the corner.

I was still crying, my eyes puffy and my nose red, when Derek found me a few hours later. He didn't say anything. He didn't even ask what happened. He just sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap and held me. His touch soothed me, made me calmer. Sooner then I knew it, I was asleep.

My dream was the same as before, only something was different. Right before his teeth sunk into my tender flesh, he spoke. And what he said was a complete lie. But that's not what my gut was telling me.

He said "Ah, my beautiful Chloe, you will die soon. You will die, but it be not by my hand, but your enemy's."

It was so confusing that I asked him something.

"So, you're not my enemy?"

"Of course I am." he responded, turning me around to face him. I gasped quietly. The vampire was Drake. His eyes hypnotized me once more. Staring into the beautiful scarlet color, I saw him stare into my eyes also. Slowly, as if giving me a way out, he leaned forward. Just as his face was hovering close over mine, instead of kissing me on the lips he kissed my cheek. Then he started placing soft kisses down my jaw then the side of my neck. I moaned, arching my head to the side in order to give him more spaces to kiss, he bit me. And I screamed, jolting myself awake. Derek was holding me when I woke up. He was still asleep. I guess I didn't scream outloud then.

He looked so peaceful. His entire face was relaxed and a small smile was playing on his lips. Some strands of hair were on his face so I pushed back into place and rested my hand on his cheek. Then his eyes opened. I was once again hypnotized, but in a good way. Derek's eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sun. When he felt my hand on his cheek, he put his own hand over mine and leaned into it.

And suddenly, I was kissing him. At first, his eyes were wide open, wider than usual, in shock. And then, slowly he closed his eyes and took over the kiss. I shut mine in pleasure. We kissed for what seemed like forever until he suddenly ripped his lips off of mine. And I never thought I would say this, but Derek asked a stupid question.

"What about Simon?"

And I cracked up. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe and there were tears in my eyes. When I looked at him , though, he didn't think it was funny one bit. He was scowling and pouting just a bit. So I composed myself, just for him. Because I was dying on the inside.

"Derek, I love _you_. I've loved you since that day in the kitchen when Simon was playing his video games. But I think I've been in love with you since we were in the bathroom at the cheezy knockoff Starbucks place. When you touch me, it feels like I'm on fire. When you look at me, I feel a burning in my throat and butterflies in my stomach. When you laugh, you make me feel like a clumsy teenager with her crush. I love you, Derek, and nothing and nobody can change that." I spoke with such stubborness that Derek smile and claimed my lips once more in a gentle embrace.

When we broke apart Derek only said six senteces but they were just as passionate as mine.

"I love you too Chloe. You're my mate. The one person that I'll want forever. My wolf chose you for a reason. I don't know what for yet. But even if I you weren't my mate, I would've loved you anyway."

I grinned like a fool and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Does this mean we're together?" I asked tentivly, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes.

He chuckled. "Yes, Chloe. This does mean we're together." And he pulled me in for another kiss.

This kiss was more passionate. As we kissed, he ran his tounge over my bottom lip, asking for enterance. I gladly opened my mouth and our tounges wrestled for dominance before I gave up and let him have control.

Too soon, we had to come up for air. He just trailed kisses down the side of my neck and gently nipped at the spot between my shoulder and my neck. It sent eletric shocks all through my body and I moaned in pleasure. Somewhere through my haze, I noticed that I held Derek's head in that spot as I fisted his hair. He just kept biting and I kept moaning. The harder he bit the louder my moans and sqeaks got.

Just as things were starting to get naughty, the door burst and someone's body, thrown completely into shadows, covered the doorway and sent a bright light shinging onto us. Then the lights flicked on and the person standing there was, none other than, Simon. His face was contorted into a mask of blankness but his eyes said it all. Hurt, betrayle, brokeness, anger, and so much more that it made my heart ache.

Then, just as suddenly as he came, he left. And I mean he just _left_. Derek groaned and ran after him, shouting Simon's name all the way. And I was left there, sitting in the middle of a closet with no one there but me and the marks that graced my neck and shoulder.

When Derek finally came back, I was just about ready to leave. He walked in muttering, cursing himself for not hearing Simon coming. Just as he was walking in I was going the other way. We crashed into each other and fell to the floor. He was laying on top of me so natually I turned beet red. He just laughed at my silly behavior and pecked my lips before getting up. He offered his hand to help me up too and I gladly took it. Only instead of letting go he just continued to hold my hand. We smiled at each other and walked out into the hallway, hand in hand, toward what would be one of the ugliest fights I've ever seen in my entire life.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Waling into the kitchen was probably the stupidest thing I ever did because, one, the second the girls looked at me their eyes widened considerably, and two, because they ripped my hand from Derek's just as fast as they ran with me in their arms. Before I knew it, I was upstairs, on the third floor, in my bedroom. Jessica, Nina and Tahisha all looked excited and shocked. Then the questions started, all at once.

"What's going on?"

"Are you in love with Derek?"

"What about Simon? I though he had a thing for you..."

"Are you to dating?"

"When did this happen?"

"Did you kiss--"

"Stop!" I shouted, raising my hands in their faces. "One at a time please." I said in a more subdued tone.

Jessica crossed her arms. "So, are you and Derek together?"

"Yes."

"When did this happen?" Nina blurted.

"Actually," I replied. "Just before we walked into the kitchen. I heard something that I didn't know and couldn't stand so I ran into a supply closet to cry. It was there when Derek found me."

"So," Tahisha put her hand on her hip. "He walked in and, _poof!_, you're together?"

"Not entirely," I said quietly, fiddling with my fingers. "Some other stuff happened."

"What other stuff?" They all looked knowing and just expectant. It bugged me.

"Well," I dragged out the word. "When he walked in he didn't say anything. He just let me cry in his lap. I fell asleep and so did he. When I woke up, I saw he was still sleeping and brushed his hair out of his face. Then he opened his eyes and I just kissed him."

"Awwww!!" they chorused. Then I was suddenly enveloped in their hugs and girlish squeals. Jessica pulled back and looked me strait in the eyes.

"What does this mean for Simon? You do know he has a thing for you, right?" she asked seriously. Luckily, this time I didn't laugh.

"Guys, I only and will always only love Derek. So, even if you tried your possible hardest, I will never willfully leave him. If I did it would cause physical pain, not just mental or emotional."

Just then, once again out of the blue!, Simon opened the door and asked to see in private for a moment. I nervously followed him down the hall and around the corner. _This house is so damn big,_ I thought absently.

When Simon turned around he just hugged me. That's it. He hugged me.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear as I tentivly wrapped my arms around his back. "Thank you for making him happy. He's never been this way before you came along. You brought him happiness. You are his sunshine, and for that I will be eternally grateful."

And then he kissed my on the cheek like you would your sister and walked away.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

When I walked back into my room, the girls had to leave. Saying they had to do something, each of them, including Tahisha, gave a congrats and a kiss on the cheek.

As they were filing out one by one, I felt a deep sense of love coming from each of them. To the girls, I truely was one of their sisters.

Once they were gone and the door shut I finally plopped down on my bed for a well-needed nap. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Andrew call us down.

I groaned as I flicked the covers off, putting my flip flops back on. I met up with Derek at the top of the stairs. My dragging feet quickened when I saw him and I practically jumped him.

"Hi," I whispered into the crook of his neck, smiling like a fool. He just chuckled as he held me.

"Well hello to you too." he laughed while running his hands up and down my back. I laughed too and unlatched myself from his neck, still grinning.

"So what's the occasion?" he joked. When he grabbed my hand little butterflies popped up and I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. _Stop acting like a fifth-grader,_ I scolded.

"Why does there have to be an occasion for me to tackle my boyfriend?" He laughed and we started down the stairs, still holding hands. While we walked, our joined hands swung carlessly.

Once we got downstairs, though, my happy morning turned gray and sour.

The second we arrived at the foot of the stairs, we were attacked with concerned looks and startling questions.

"Where have you been?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Derek, why did you just dissapear?"

"Oh my God, Andrew! It's glowing!"

"Chloe, I want you to concentrate! Concentrate on freeing your spirit. You need to do this Chloe. I _know_ you can do this!"

Everything was a jumbled mess; I could hardly think, let alone concentrate. Out of the entire thing, I only heard one voice, loud and clear. It was my dark haired angel.

"Chloe, I need you to listen to Andrew. Honey can you hear me? Chloe. Chloe!"

I nodded weakly, the back of my mind registering that my knees buckled and now I was lying in Derek's strong arms, barley concious of anything but my angel.

I closed my eyes and thought of freeing my spirit, like I would with a corpse I accidently raised. In my mind, I saw a silver thread shining from the inside of my body. I mentally tugged on the thread until it was completely out and floating in the nonexistant wind. I grabbed it, knowing it was my only was back home.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a beautiful meadow. Wild flowers swayed in the breeze that blew my hair and the knee length dress I was wearing. The sun was briliantly shining overhead and the trees surrounding the small clearing were completely full.

But the one thing that surprised me most was the person standing acrossed the meadow looking directly at me. Her long blonde hair blew out behind her in the wind. Her dress was identical to mine, but the bottom fringe was colored black along with the straps. Her electric blue eyes shone with determination and love.

This person was my mother.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Duh-duh-duuuuun!!! OMG WTF IZ HAPENIN!!!

!!!

Sorry, had a moment there. God, now i'm quoting KyleMonkey? What is WRONG with me? lolz i luv u all!

Please review. Your reviews light my candle.

OMG NOW RENT!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!

HoLy CRAP! DON'T TOUCH ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE A WHITE JACKET! IT AFTER LABERDAY!!! -was stuck into an insane asylumn. Forever-


	10. The Meadow

"Chloe!"

And that's all it took for me to sprint across the meadow to my mother. She ran also and met me halfway there. We tackled each other to the ground with a swinging hug, laughing and crying the whole time.

"Honey," Mom said, still holding me on the ground and crying. "I've missed you so much. I've wanted to come visit you, but I couldn't. I knew you would probably break down or go into shock or something. But whenever I could, I would watch over you. When you first went to that swanky high school, I was there, standing right next to you. When you got your first period, which I'm absolutly proud of, by the way," she smiled real big. "And when you were chased by that ghost, I tried to reason with him. He just wouldn't listen. When you were sent to the hospital, I was standing next to your father, my hand on his shoulder. Honey, I don't know what was happening, but you just couldn't see me. That's all. I've been with you since the begining of this whole mess. I just missed out on what happened after you left the hospital with Aunt Lauren and Dad." Another tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Mommy, I missed you too!" We sat up, still hugging but no longer crying. "I'll tell you what happened." And I did.

I told her about everything. About going to Lyle House and about Derek, Simon, Tori, Liz, and Rae. About finding out I was a necromancer, to which she started studdering apologises at me but I stopped her and continued. Then I told her about our escape and me helping Derek out with his first practice run. She frowned at that, saying it was dangerous. I laughed and told her she sounded just like Derek. I told her what happened after Tori and I got captured and how we escaped, once again, and how we got to the safe house. I talked about the other residents and how we all instantly liked each other, maybe a little bit too much in some cases. Then I studdered about how me and Derek were together and blushed, expecting a reaction like Aunt Lauren.

But what I did get surprised me.

She leaned over and hugged me as tight as possible. "As long as this boy makes you happy," she whispered. "I'm happy. I only want what's best for my angel."

Suddenly, I had the strangest thought._ Am I dead?_

When I asked Mom my question, she emmited a growl worthy enough to rival a werewolf. She leaped up, pulling me along with her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked before I saw her: Aunt Lauren. She was walking timidly toard us, figgiting with her hands.

"What do you want Lauren? Do you wish to further damage my daughter's life?" Mom spit in her face, not litterally though.

I broke free from my mom and ran full speed ahead to my aunt. I accidently tackled her to the ground with a soft "oomf." I just giggled and wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Aunt Lauren! Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you!" She laughed at my exuberance.

"Oh Honey-pot, I'm glad to see you too, but can you let me go so I can hug your Mom?"

I blushed and released her. Aunt Lauren stood in front of my mom, not touching or speaking. They were just staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Mom stepped forward and hugged her little sister as tight as she could. Aunt Lauren did the same. Soon, the air was full of laughing and sniffles.

Before long, we were all sitting down in a circle, waiting for one of us to speak.

"So, Chloe," Aunt Lauren broke the silence. "How are you? Are you and your friends okay? Has the beast been put down yet?" She said this so casually, like she was asking about the weather and this got me _pissed off_.

"He's not a beast!" I exploded, jumping up in outrage. "Derek is the kindest soul I know. He'll jump into a bullet's path to save his pack. He sacrificed himself at Andrew's to get me and Simon outta there! He'll do anything to make us safe! He saves me everytime I get into trouble and never turns his back on me! He only lies to us for our own good. That's why I love him!"

She had the nerve to look shocked, like loving Derek was a total surprise. This just got me angerier and I stormed off with my mother and aunt bickering before jogging back up to me. Even though she was trying to talk to me, I just ignored Aunt Lauren. I didn't understand why she hated Derek so much. So I decided to ask. I whipped toward her and blurted out my question with annoyance.

"Chloe, sweetie," she tried to touch me but I backed away. She looked sad. "I don't hate him, I just don't like that he chose you as a mate. When the other.." she seemed to struggle for a word. "_Subjects_ were terminated, he should've joined them. He's not right, Chloe! He shouldn't even be _alive!_ He's like a wild animal! Did you hear what he did to that kid? Threw him against a brick wall and broke his back. That boy will never walk again, Chloe, because of _him_! I ju-"

"Stop!" My scream echoed around us. Everything stilled, maybe even time. I wouldn't have noticed, though, through my sudden _hatred_ towards Aun-, I mean, _Lauren_. "Why don't you just shut the _fuck_ up and listen to me for once, Lauren!"

Lauren looked so shocked I smiled on the inside. I finally got her to stop talking.

"First of all, don't talk about Derek like he's some idiot or something. Derek is very, _very_ smart and that's why he wasn't killed with his brothers. He had enough sense not to flash his fangs one too many times like them. He was brave enough to get help when they attacked that woman. Derek saved my ass so much in the past week I owe him my life, litterally. Because of _you_," I jabbed my finger toward Lauren acussingly. "We've been on the run. _You're_ at fault here, Lauren, and don't even think of trying to blame it on my boyfriend again because if you do, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

And with that I spun around and continued to storm out into the unknown of the forest and away from my dead mother and my psycotic 'aunt.'

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

**heheh, please dont murder mee! D/x I only have the reason that i was being reeeaaalllyy lazy and that we had to take our final exams! but at least i updated at all! im gonna start on the next chapter tonight and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, get it out by Wednesday! Oh has anyone seen the new Alice In Wonderland movie? Im OBSESSING over it! xDD**

**Please be kind enough to review for lil' ole me ^^;**


	11. People Arent Always the Same After Death

I was pouting on a small treestump in the middle of the forest when my mother found me. I didn't even have to look up to see who was coming; I just knew it was her. I felt her, I don't know, _aura_ or something and I knew it was Mommy. I've really missed her these past years. As if reading my mind she picked me up and sat me down on her lap, replacing my butt on the stump with her's.

"Bumblebee," she said quietly like I was still a young child. The old nickname made my throat close up and tears start to sting my eyes. It's funny how just one small word can cause so much emotion in me. " I know Lauren hurt you and your friends very bad. I know she why she did the things she did though. She did them because I asked her to protect you." She sighed wearily. "I think it's time you know how I actually died." My eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates.

"Baby girl, I never died in a carcrash. The police found me dead in a busted up car that had crashed into a SUV and just decided that I must've died on impact. The truth is that I was murdered." I gasped in shock. So what Tahisha said _was_ true! Mom continued. "I was murdered by a vampire named Chad. We thought he didn't know what he was at the time. But we were wrong. So very, very wrong. He knew about everything; about being one of the supernatural, about the Edison Group, even about you, bumblebee. Nobody knows how he got all that information, or even who he got it from. All I do know is he was the one who killed me.

"It was December 19, 1998 and I was walking your aunt back to the Edison Group headquarters. You see, at the time Lauren didn't have much money and the Edison Group told her that she could stay with them until she got back on her feet. I think she's still grateful they did that for her. But anyway, I had just gone Christmas shopping again for gifts for your father, so to put in the simplest way I had alot of bags with me. Once we got to Lauren's room a little way's down the hall from the enterance, I put down all my bags to give her a hug. Suddenly, a dark shadow bolted out of the corner of the hall and grabbed me from behind." Mom picked me up and got off the stump to go look in the trees. "It was Chad and he began to whisper vulgar things to me while Lauren was unconcious on the floor. What I didn't notice was that when he ran from his dark corner, he knocked out my sister before she could scream for help. I probably annoyed him with my kicking and my struggling because he said something like 'such a waste' and started to drink from me. When my struggling started to get weaker, Lauren woke up and screamed. Apparently Chad didn't notice because he kept on drinking. Right before I passed out from blood loss I said 'Take care of my Chloe.'" Mom bowed her head as if in she were crying and then looked over at me. "When I woke up, I was here. And whenever I stop following you I end up back here. Chloe, just know that only a few days after you and Tori ran from that factory was my sister killed. She wouldn't tell those monsters anything about where you went or if you went back to Derek and Simon. She kept her mouth shut and that was her ultimate death. She's still hurting honey; Lauren totally regrets what she did to you and your friends." Then she added in a whisper I probably wasn't supposed to hear. "And what she _didn't_ do to them."

I backed away in horror._ No,_ I thought, my hands starting to shake. _No! No, no, no, no, no!_ She was closing in on me, trying to corner me to a tree, I guess. I started shaking more violently, not just my hands but my whole body was starting to shake.

Once she said that last little statement, something in me started sounding the 'DANGER!' alarm. Backing up is pretty much the only thing my mind could comprehend through the sudden burst of terror and defense. My throat was closing up, tears clouding my eyes, my head pounding and little pictures of open-mouthed skulls and fire floated on the edges of my vision. I could feel evil in this serene forest where nothing bad happened. My brain kept on telling me to run/

And that's exactly what I did.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

**yaayy! I updated! im sorry it wasnt on wednesday, but im going to try to updated aleast every wednesday and maybe even more because the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS NEXT FRRRIIIDDDAAAYYY! xDDD whoohoo! anyway, I'll hopefully be getting this finished this summer because I'll be buying my own laptop soon soo... yaa...**

**I've been read some past reviews (THNX 4 REVIEWING! xD 3 YALL!) and GoodGirlsGoBad said she didn't understand chapter 9. So lemme explain to her and everyone else who didn't get it (SORRRYYYY!)**

**Okay, so right as Chloe's about to take a nap, Andrew starts calling for her and Derek, (i forgot to put in franticly srry) and they go downstairs together. Then everything gets confusing. I'm sorry again, I ment for you guys to hear and see what Chloe was feeling on an unnatural level, like you were actually her. Okay, so here it goes. Derek was suppose to be downstairs but he left after the girls kidnapped Chloe. He went into his room to do God knows what until Simon came in. Yaddayadda blah blah blah..**

**So anyway, when they came downstairs again, it was suppose to be a small timeskip, like 4-5 hours. The reason nobody could find Derek or Chloe will be explain in later chapters -coughcough-hint-coughcough- or maybe it will be because they were too stupid to look in the rooms or something lazy like that. :P Anyway, Chloe's necklace started glowing, which is an automatic ALERT! signal. Derek did see it but he didnt understand what was happening. Same thing with Simon. He saw and knew something bad was happening. As for Andrew, let's just say he learned all about necromancers in 'school' that he knew exactly what to do. When Chloe passed out, she was in a meadow like the one from Twilight, only instead of wildflowers they're sunflowers. She's wearing a white speggeti strap dress with no shoes and her hair is back to the long length it was before. Her mom is wear the same thing only her's is black on the bottom and on the straps. They pretty much looked like twins because her mom was really young when she died, about 22 in my story, so that means that she and chloe's dad had chloe at 17 or 18. So now that I explained it does everybody get it? Yes? Good. So they'll probably be going to MA in the next few chapters, maybe the 14th one... hmmm...**

**OH! I just made a new poll on my profile! It concerns this story and I really need your opinions! Thanks guys! Please review if you love me!**


	12. I'm Soryy For Wasting Your Time

Dear Readers,

Im sorry about this, Im actually writing the entire thing out instead of talking text. Lol (ok that doesnt count cuz i 333333 lol), but seriously. I have some really bad news for you guys. Well, at least _I_ think its bad news.

I'm not continuing Moon Academy.

I'm so sorry guys, I just cant do it. I litterally sit at this computer for HOURS and try to write the next chapter for this but I cant. I've completely lost interest in this series so I cant do it. Ive tried soo hard to finish this, cause I hate it too when authors write something you like then say they wont finish it, but I cant. Im sorry.

On the bright side, if there's any Darren Shan fans out there, I'm writing a AU for The Saga of Darren Shan/Cirque Du Freak. I've got the first chapter done and Im current writing the second one in my notebook. Everything I write for that story will be in my favorite notebook which I carry around with me everywhere. That way if I have any free time or random ideas I would just add them. That means I would be writing all the time ^-^. So that must make you happy. If you're not a fan, become one! It's such a good series, I've only read up to book 6 and it's already my favorite series.

Anyway, I'm soo sorry guys. I hope you can forgive me. Its my fault because I lost interest and probably dissapointed alot of people. But I dont think theres really that many people who'll actually care. You see, I believe that my writing or my artwork isnt good. At all. In fact, I believe its terrible. But a few people have told me otherwise. (I dont really believe them, i just say thanks to be polite)

So, I hope you guys will still check up on me once in a while. I'll be putting up a few one-shots for different things. Right now Im working on a Death Note one shot about Near and Mello's relationship. Its not a yaoi but more of a friendship/enemy thing. Like how Mello hates him and will do anything to beat him, but doesnt really know the impact his actions have on the younger boy. It gonna be called **I'm Just a Kid**, you know, like the song from Simple Plan? No? Well, go listen to it! I'll feel so true to those misunderstood teenagers out there! I would know! LoL :)

Okay, so this is the end. Im gonna tell you what was gonna happen in MA. _**YOU DONT HAVE TO READ THIS. I JUST FEEL OBLIGED TO PUT THE REST OF THE PLOT I WROTE RIGHT HERE SO YOU COULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THE GROUP. JUST SKIP THIS IS YOU WANT**_: The group was going to go to a supernatural school where they would learn everything about their spieces with others of their kind. Even Derek would have a bunch of werewolf classes about how to control his anger and frustration and what to do when you change and they even talk about mates -nudgenudgewinkwink-. Chloe would be in classes with other necromancers, even though it would be relativly small; even smaller than Derek's classes. She would befriend a few people: 3 girls named Annie, Helen, and Jocy and a boy named Jared. Tori and Simon would later find out that they're siblings from how similar their spellcasting is. It would only be confirmed later during the final battle between the Edison Group and the supernatural people who want to take a stand by Tori's mom. Tori would hook up with Jared and Simon would still try for Chloe until he meets a _male_ shaman (yes, i was going to make him gay) named Samir. They fall in love but when the big fight comes Simon and Samir die in each other's arms. Yes, i know its sad for Simon fans but it went with the story. So they meet alot of other subjects from the EG from other projects like Project Phoenix, Project Ursaline, and Project Bleu. They all join together in the end and face off against them in the same place where Chloe had the dream. Everything that happened in the meadow happened in the battle. Lauren did die and came to try and help Chloe. The battle begins when one of the EG members shoots a flaming arrow at Chloe, but thankfull misses, landing just infront of her feet. They fight and people die. Somewhere in the middle of the battle, Derek and Chloe are fighting back to back against a few Traula, water demons. The Traula retreat and Davidoff jumps up behind Chloe while Derek is dealing with a witch, carrying a large, sharp sword. Derek turns to find Davidoff thrusting the sword into Chloe's stomach. Derek kills him and the battle finally ends, the rest of the EG and its conspirators fleeing into the surrounding forest. Simon and Samir have already died and are stand near Chloe in their ghostly forms. Lauren and Mrs. Saunders are next to them. And standing next to them is Andrew; he also died during the battle. Derek transfers his saliva into her cuts to try and save her after pulling out the sword. She is saved and helps her dead friends and family finally cross over. Liz is the last to go, because she confesses that she was only leaving Chloe to find her mother. Appearantly, her mom was murdered in the asylum by a doctor. He gave her an overdose of morphine, keeping her immoble for days, letting her dehydrate and starve. She died in her room, tied to the bed with large straps and buckles. Liz got her revenge on the man, for he had also raped her while she was under the spell of the morphine, repeatedly and roughly, over and over until he tired of her and tied her to the bed. She couldnt move, but she could feel. She also died of blood loss, for he cut both of her wrists and ankles. Liz did the same thing to him, except rape him (haha Liz cant have sex lol). He suffered the same pain her mother did when she died. Liz finally leaves her friends, coming into a material form so the rest of her friends can see her. She says goodbye and goes to the other side where her mom is waiting for her. They then leave happy, and, finally, safe. Yes its a crappy ending but it was all i could think of.

So i guess this is the end. Huh. Im sorry for wasting your time.

_Sincerely,_

_House of the Moon_

_Chloe Williams_


End file.
